NewLEGACYinc Wiki
Welcome to the NewLEGACYinc Wiki Like pro wrestling? Video games? Pro wrestling video games? Tee-hee's and/or giggles? Terrible puns and jokes made in bad taste? DICKWHALES? If so, this is the wiki for you! Youtube Page Hitbox stream (Official home of nL streams and Sprite memes.) Facebook Like Page and Friend Page Follow @newLEGACYinc on Twitter nL Android App and Chrome Extension (Notifications for new nL streams, videos, and tweets) newLEGACYinc.tv (the noicest nL related place on the internet) nL Tab for a Cause Group (Raise money for charity by surfing the web) nL Subreddit nL Discord Server (Talk about rasslin, gamin, and anything else) Instagram Page (featuring the nL Submission Championship) nL Steam Group nL on Senshudo TV and Player.me (More quick links to everything nL) nL on Soundcloud and iTunes (For WWE event Discord commentaries. May feature more in the future) nL T-Shirts (BIG SHIRTS! for BIG BOYS! and little shirts for little boys) nL Tumblr page Twitch.tv stream (Defunct took too much smackdown beef) The newLEGACYinc Cast The Squads: *Johnny (our fearless leader) *LT (a man with giant teeth) *50 Foot Blake (the Russo-approved Jabroni) *duel (3MBTeam) (the "funny" Australian) *Homer (3MBTeam) *"The Big Dawg" Jericho222 (3MBTeam) (has his own wrestling league ya know) *"The Chocolate Bomber" Htial (the quiet Canadian one who wins at everything, and gets milk in bags) *Dino Winwood (the impersonator and Paul Heyman guy) *Sprite (loves memes) *Adam (awesome anti depression charity man!) Special Appearances by: * Caveman (and his terrible puns) * Soundwave (Morgan Freeman) * TonyPizzaGuy * Vince Russo '' *It's Raining Meng (Will/Fitz/Bryan) *Chicken (LookatmyChicken) * Mike Rotch (ISW) * Dusty * Ragu (grill) * Smokey (nL's fearless leader's fearless cat, and social media ambassador.) and the most adorable cat ever * "The Big Dog" Player Uno * "The Big Dog" Jervis Cottonbelly * Mr. Bakabella (R.I.P killed at King of Trios) (Father of Future World Champion Robocop Bakabella) * "The Big Dog" Andrew Everett (and his various flip and dives) * Johnny Yuma * "The Big Frog" Estonian ThunderFrog FarmerFrog * 'Hogan vs Flair' *'It's Raining Meng' *'3MBTeam' *'BigJerichool222 (JeriMAX)' *'mcstabbersonHQ' *'nlarchives' *'tonypizzaguy' * 'Vince Russo' * [http://www.dailymotion.com/invasionpodcast '''Invasion Podcast '](also on Vimeo) * [https://www.youtube.com/user/popothechan/videos Dino Winwood Presents: WFWF] 'Former members' *Thrasher (December 21st, 2014 - December 21st, 2014) *"Mr. 7531" Slip AKA Dane Cook AKA Man Called The Wedding Stinger (????-April 15, 2016) (Left on April 15. :() General, Easy Links of Interest from around the Wiki Because there can never be too many links to stuff, right? Right? nL Universes NL Universe Lore and Other Shenanigans nL 2K14 PPVs: *Pay-Per-Views *Roster *Championships nL 2K15 Universe: *Pay-Per-Views *Raw *Smackdown *The House Show Loop *Saturday Night's Main Event (retired show) *NXTS *Championships nL 2K16 Universe: *General Info *Raw *Smackdown *Total Divas nL 2007 Universe: * Backlash 2007 SVR06 GM Mode (Slipdown vs. Raw Johnny) Season Modes: (Articles coming soon?) : Ongoing: *nL Duel (Wrestling Revolution) Same playlist as nL Slip. nL Duel starts at part 4 *nL (Booking Revolution) *Benjina (Pokemon HeartGold) *The Hernandez Family (EA UFC 2 Ultimate Team) : Hiatus (new part hasn't happened within three months or story played during special events) *Diamond Dallas Page (Shut Your Mouth) *Christopher Notwinski (RAW 2) file lost with the death of Johnny's XBOX He recovered the save file by transferring it to his new XBOX! *Jesus Dondelinger (2K16) *Boopis Chromakey (Smackdown vs Raw 2010 DS) : Completed or retired *Rhyno (Here Comes the Pain) footage only, no full playthrough recorded *Charlie Haas (Here Comes the Pain) *Mae Young (No Mercy) *nL Viewer (Day of Reckoning) *"BEPIS" Dxkhq Hdcagv (SVR11) *Starving Child Steve Austin (All-Stars Path of Champions) *"Arrogant" Matthew Grey (ECW Anarchy Rulz) *nL Johnny (Wrestling MPire Remix) retired by Slip due to hard drive corruption *Husky Blackstuff (2K15) *Neddy Hernandez (EA UFC) (retired as a solo competitor but returned as part of The Hernandez Family) *Zack Bates (2K15 PC) *nL Slip (Wrestling Revolution) (dead) *Test (WrestleMania XIX Revenge Mode) *CM Punk (EA UFC 2) nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2015 Story Time Stables Tag Teams Tournaments Latest activity Category:Browse